


Magic Stone Causes Paralysis

by Miss_Black91



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Brothers, Crack, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Internal Monologue, What Was I Thinking?, idk what this is, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Black91/pseuds/Miss_Black91
Summary: When was the last time that he had made him a gift? Like, when he was a kid? A toddler, maybe? Even then, he could not remember a thing. Tywin gets played, for a change.





	Magic Stone Causes Paralysis

He was forced to watch, to be silent and observe all around him. There was absolutely nothing he could do about it, he could just but look, at it frustrated the hell out of him. He wasn't the kind of man who could just sit and look, of course not. He wasn't that. But he had been played, he had been tricked, someone had outsmarted him. There was no danger, as someone would eventually see him and the reason for his paralysis would be clear. Someone would take him out of that hell. But that idiot of a son that he had would certainly pay for it. He was mad, he was furious... But with himself. When was the last time that Tyrion had made him a gift? Like, when he was a kid? A toddler, maybe? Even then, he could not remember a thing. How had he dropped his guard so much?

A fucking stone. That caused paralysis. Wasn't it amazing? "Here you have, father", Tyrion said earlier, "as an apology, father", snake, liar, "I took it from the North, it slipped in my pocket".

He had dismissed it, of course, and Tyrion left it on his desk. Tywin had worked hard that day, finished late, and when it was getting dark, he looked at the stone and, for half a second, came to appreciate the fact that his son had stolen a stone from the North. Just for half a second, then he had labelled it as what it was: tricks from a low class thief, just what his son was. Nothing else. Just a thief. That was all his son could do. He took the stone in his hand and, as he looked at it, he felt an itching in his hand, getting up his arm and quickly expanding over all his body. He couldn't drop the stone on time, it was safe in his hand, and his face was paralysed in anger and disbelief.

His body was paralysed, but his mind kept going. Really, if he didn't want to kill him, what did he want? Just to mock him? That was all, to make him even angrier? Then he realised the signs: Tyrion hadn't touched the stone! He had given it to him with a piece of cloth! Never the stone had touched Tyrion's hand! Why was he realising this now? This was not like himself, he used to be much sharper, his attention to details used to be much better than this. Was it age? Was age getting to him? Was this possible even for Tywin Lannister? And even if age was getting to him, even if the monster of time who ends up swallowing everything ended up meeting him too, what could he do? Who could rule the Seven Kingdoms like he did? No, really, who could?

Cersei? No way. She thought that she was smart as he was, and she wasn't. Her temper was faster than her brain, something that Tywin learnt to train when he was very young, but somehow failed to teach his daughter. When she stopped to think about consequences she was really smart, she had the brains, but she absolutely never considered them, she thought that she was more powerful than she really was, and she thought that nothing could touch him. What made Tywin untouchable was that he always thought about the possible consequences of everything that he did, all the ways that his family could be hurt, and he acted the way he considered smarter, not the way he wanted to. When you rule, you don't do what you want to do, you do what you must do. Cersei never understood that.

Jaime? Certainly not. That was clear. That was painfully clear to him. He wanted Jaime to be the Lannister ruler, but as time went by, he thought that more and more impossible. Jaime was no ruler, he was a follower. A good and loyal one. He fought for his family, he defended his own at all costs, they were always the first thing for him. Jaime would never choose someone outside the family, that was clear in Tywin's brain. Something huge had to happen before Jaime betrayed them, he didn't even see it possible. But he wasn't good at making decisions. Maybe he had never had the chance, he had always been ruled by Cersei. Absolutely always. Jaime had never had the chance to choose on his own, and probably that had shaped his character way deeper than it should have. Jaime was a good soldier. An amazing Lannister. But he was no ruler.

Tyrion? He wouldn't even stop two seconds to think about that imp. Thinking about Tyrion meant thinking about Joanna, and thinking about Joanna meant a hole of darkness and pain that he couldn't but an end to. Joanna was always in his mind, but one thing was her presence in his brain like a constant company, a constant reminder of his loneliness, and something different was diving into the loneliness with no air in his lungs and without thinking about it twice. He couldn't do that to himself.

Kevan? Maybe. But he was too well-hearted for the job. Kevan was all heart. He was smart, tough, strong and loyal to the family, he had no fault in him. And Kevan loved him, he knew that. Kevan was one of the two human beings in the world that he knew loved him, and the other one was Genna. His kids? Maybe, he didn't know if it was love, loyalty or fear. But Kevan loved him. It wasn't fear, because Kevan was the only person in the world besides Genna who dared to tell him when he was wrong, even if Tywin got mad when he did it. It wasn't loyalty, because Kevan had been by his side way before he was the head of the family. It was love, and he knew because Kevan would always be there when he needed him. But... Again, the good heart. Kevan had a heart of gold that was in the middle of his brain sometimes, and he couldn't let him rule.

So that left him with himself and the mission of never dying. That scared him. Of course, he would never share the thought, but the fact that he wasn’t allowed to die scared him. He expected his family to be all set for when he became a grandfather, and that deadline was long time passed. Now he was just praying for everything to get in place on time. He was powerful and he could still fix things, but how long had he? He hadn’t been granted the gift of eternal life! He wouldn’t be there forever! And his children looked stupid enough to not be prepared to take the head of the family as the Lannisters deserved. What the hell would happen if he dared to die? What would happen to the family then? He was afraid to even think about it. He never talked about it to anyone. He was Tywin Lannister, he knew no fear, he knew no pain, he knew no regret.

(Luckily for him, Kevan found him, talked to him, got mad that he wouldn’t answer, and eventually realised that he had a stone in his hand. He took the stone away and then Kevan got paralysed. Then Tywin took the opportunity to get mad and make Kevan pay a small bite of what Tyrion should be getting. Then he took the stone with a piece of cloth, closed in in a box and hid it with the rest of the stuff that never should be spoken of. He would make Tyrion pay later. And hard).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing this. I'm planning some stuff, let's see if I can post more often!


End file.
